


By my side

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Star-drops [4]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, Sweet, Sweet Sam, mention of phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: Spoilers for the ending of the game.This is a direct continuation of In your footsteps. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549571"Domestic" fluff and sweetness gallore.
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges, Sam Porter Bridges/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Star-drops [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	By my side

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff. Thus, I present you the fluff.  
> That´s it basically :D
> 
> Also thank you everyone, for the comments that made me immensely happy, for the kudos and for even reading this little pieces I create.
> 
> Hope this makes you feel as warm reading it as it made me writing it.
> 
> Peace, Akki out.

The first thing Sam noticed was that the bed felt empty. Then a tiny hand latched onto his and his world became a warm ball of happiness sitting in his chest.  
"Lou. Louise." The tiny girl babbled happily at him.

"Morning, sleepy-heads." A voice from the door greeted them. Young woman made her way across the room, bowl in each hand. Sam reluctantly levered himself into a sitting position.

"Stray." He greeted, letting her sit down next to him. His right hand reached for her nape, bringing their foreheads to touch in a gentle hello. She smiled, grin turning wider when the little girl by their feet started wriggling excitedly at the sight of food. Stray handed him one of the bowls, plain porridge with apple cut into it. He thanked her with a hum and tucked into the breakfast. She picked up Lou, settling her into the cradle her bent legs made and started spooning mashed fruit into her mouth, more fruit ending up all over Lou and Stray than in the baby´s stomach. Sam chuckled, reaching with a hand to wipe a speck of food that landed on Stray´s left cheek. She turned to him, no expectations or impatience, just calm acceptance and happiness. He leaned in and it was obvious she expected a peck on a cheek at most. When his lips landed on hers in a soft kiss, her eyes widened, then fluttered closed. They might have stayed like that a whole day if it wasn´t for an impatient toddler, banging its hands dangerously close to Sam´s crotch area, which startled them apart. Stray guffawed a laugh, stifling her giggles behind a palm.

"Ain´t funny." Sam grumbled, but small smile played in the corners of his lips.

"Ok, let´s get you cleaned up, little lady." She said, standing up, the messy baby wriggling in her arms.

"Let me?" Sam reached for the tiny girl. Stray nodded, exchanging the child for the empty bowls, making her way to dispose of them. Sam put Lou on the bed for a second, to shuck off his clothes.  
He set the shower on warm and got under the spray, Lou held securely in his arms. It´s not like there were just baby basins laying around in these times. Shower had to do. Sam wasn´t complaining.  
Sam carefully wiped any water that might have gotten into Lou´s eyes. Gently washing the tiny girl and then just holding her. Eyes closed, the little body cradled close to him, he breathed deep the moist warm air. He almost never had this.  
That thought frightened him. So much he squeezed Lou a bit tighter, the little girl protested, whining softly, head nuzzling under his jaw.

"Sorry. Let´s get you dry." The shower stall let them out, where Stray was waiting with a soft blanket to swaddle Lou in. She turned red and he followed, both averting their gaze. Sam didn´t even know why he felt shy. But he revelled in this feeling, because it was shyness where he didn´t feel fear or need to flinch away from any stray brush of fingers against his skin. Huh, stray, he chuckled to himself.   
Stray took Lou from him, giving him a questioning look, cheeks flush, her gaze lingered on his mouth.  
And Sam was actually looking forward to the next time he would surprise her.


End file.
